


Kaage

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Handlers, Human Pets, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn't know my luck could get this bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've redone the entire first chapter and am working on the second on. Please let me know what you think.

My body was bruised and cut up. The blood mixed with tears as it ran down my face. It made it difficult to tell what was going on. I had to rely on my sense of touch and hearing to figure out what they were doing to me. They didn't care that they were hurting me as badly as they were. There was nothing that I could do to get out of their grip.

They were having way too much fun using my body as they pleased. There wasn't a single thing in my mind that could have given me any clue as to why they were doing this to me. I hadn't done anything to them to warrant anything like this. It didn't make any sense to just attack an inoccent man but, there wasn't anything that could have been done now.

"Come on. Cheer up a little," one of the attackers said.

"We hate seeing you look so down when you're supposed to be having fun with us," another one responded.

I knew that they were toying with me since I couldn't speak anymore. They had made me scream to the point of making my throat feel like it had been torn apart. It didn't make me feel any better about it or make this whole situation seem any better. There was a lot of things that they could have done to make this even worse on me.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The first attacker questioned mockingly.

They laughed as they continued to use and abuse me. There was no way that they actually meant for me to answer them. It was just a game that they were playing to make me suffer more than I already was. I could only cough and gag as it continued to go on. All of my coughing made my throat feel even worse than it already was.

The time seemed to go by slowly as I waited for them to be done with me. I didn't think that they would be going as long as they were but, I was constantly proven wrong. They kept going on and on about things that weren't related to what they were doing which made it seem like they had other things to do other than torture me. It only made a cold chill ran down my spine to think that they were purposely wasting more time on me instead of doing other things.

My body was numb by the time that they were finally done with me. The cold pavement that they set me on actually made me feel a lot better than I thought it should have. It didn't seem like anyone was going to find me since there was a large dumpster hiding me from the main street. There was nothing that I could do to make anyone actually try and check out the alley for anything. I didn't even want to think about what my parents were thinking at this point.

I wanted to call them and have them to come get me. There wasn't anyway that I could get my throat to cooperate with me enough to be loud. It was too dinged up from all of my screaming earlier. The fact that I would have to wait until morning before anyone would be able to find me. My body started shivering against what I wanted it to do even though there wasn't any wind. A lot of the warmth of my body must have been sucked out by the cold pavement underneath me.

The sound of people moving around on the main street made me shiver more. They were doing what they normally did late at night and had no idea that I was slowly freezing. There was probably going to be a lot of waiting for someone to actually figure out that something wrong was going on.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice questioned.

"Seems like a pup got himself in trouble," another voice responded.

"Poor thing probably doesn't even know where he is," the first voice mused.

"We have to take him in. Who knows what could happen if we leave him out here?" The second voice pleaded.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to handle another one?" I didn't know what they were going on about and I didn't think I wanted to.

"This'll be no problem. I've dealt with more of them than what we have now," the other almost giggled. "He'll make a good pet for someone with a bit of training."

I groaned quietly as I was picked up and carried to a large truck. The truck wasn't like a normal truck if what they were talking about made any kind of sense. It seemed more like a dog catcher's truck than one used to haul things. There was nothing that they seemed to be going to do to me right away. They ended up putting me in the back in a cage that seemed to be specially made for holding humans instead of dogs or other animals.

The cage was more than big enough for me to lay in and not have to worry about bumping my head on it. There was still the concern of all my wounds getting bothered by being on my side for however long they were going to take. I didn't know where they were taking me since they hadn't really spoke about what they actually planned to do with me. It made me feel like they actually planned to kill me in some gruesome way. They didn't look like they would do anything horrible to anyone but, I didn't know anything about them so could do anything.

I didn't want to go to where ever they were taking with me and I didn't want to find out about their pets. They seemed to really want to make me into whatever they considered to be a pet. It was a horrible feeling to think that I would never be able to see any of my family again if they did whatever they planned. The fact that I didn't even know their names made it worse for me. Tears pooled at the edge of my eyes in fright over all of this.

"I hope you're enjoying your ride to your new home," one of his captors said. I couldn't believe that they were actually caring about what I would enjoy. "It's only going to get better once you see our specially trained doctor. You'll be fixed up in no time."

I didn't really know why they would need a specially trained doctor for taking care of people. It didn't make any sense to me about what they wanted. There were a lot of different things that they could be having their doctors to do under their title. They weren't taking as seriously as I thought they should have. My mind couldn't fully understand what they were going to be having me go through even if it was only suppose to help me get better.

"Don't interrupt the pup's rest. He needs it if he wants to make a good recovery," the first captor scolded. It appeared that I didn't have to worry about trying to get them to leave me alone.

"But I wanted to see how he was doing since he wasn't making any kind of noise. Don't want him to be that hurt," the second one argued.

"Just let him recover from his traumatic experience right now and you can bother him once he's seen the doctor," the first one almost growled.

I could hear the second one sigh and slump in his seat. They were acting like they were brothers. It didn't seem to be a far off from what they seemed to be. There wasn't a thing a hostility between the two even though it sounded like it. The fact that they seemed to be more interested in trying to make it to their destination instead of talking about anything. My mind didn't really know what to make of their interactions completely.

A yawn escaped me as I stared at the door in front of me and it suprised me that I was suddenly feeling exhausted. It might have been the adrenaline wearing off after everything was calming down. There was nothing that I could do about where I was going but, that would be something that I could deal with after I woke up. I curled up as much as I could without hurting myself more and dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and let me know what you think.

I woke up some time later to the truck being stopped and I was alone. There wasn’t anything going on near the truck since I couldn’t hear anything. They must have left me be and went to get their boss or whoever was ordering them to steal people. It might not have been the best idea to leave an injured person alone without knowing if they would be alright the entire time. My wounds must not have been serious enough for them to really worry about me suddenly dying or anything worse.

“I told you already that he’s going to be just fine,” someone said as they moved closer to the back of the truck. I didn’t know if they were the same ones that had first captured me.

“Still doesn’t mean that he couldn’t have hurt himself on the cage bars because he was freaking out,” the other person responded.

“Even if he did hurt himself, the doctor would be able to fix him up easily.” The first person replied.

The doors swung open and artificial light blinded me. There was the feeling of being picked up and carried again. They really weren’t into telling me about what was going on or what they were going to be doing to me. I didn’t fully understand where they keeping me in the dark about everything but, I couldn’t make a big fuss over it at the moment. Maybe it was for the better that I didn’t know what was going through their minds.

As my vision cleared, I could see that I was being carried down a white hall and they were being quiet again. It sounded like there were dogs in the rooms that I was being carried past. There couldn’t be any kind of animals actually here because of their strange doctors and strange definition of a pet. They definitely didn’t have any kind of right to keep anyone somewhere that they didn’t want to be.

They didn’t seem to care that I wasn’t happy about being there and continued on walking. I didn’t know if they would actually say anything to me like I was a person or if they would keep referring to me as a pup. It was bizarre that they weren’t acting concerned which was proving that they were different from the people that had caught me. My body shook with fear as a large set of doors slowly coming into my view.

The doors looked like they belonged in a hospital rather than this place. It was very strange to see them in a building that wasn’t exactly meant for keeping people healthy. I hoped that I wasn’t about to get my body changed into something that I wouldn’t recognize. They were going to be the ones that were going to be looking after me while the doc did whatever he did. There was nothing kind going through my head at everything that the doctor could do to me if he really wanted to.

“I’m sure that everything will be just fine,” the man carrying him mumbled. I didn’t really believe him since I still didn’t know anything about any of them or about what they were doing here.

It was tense the rest of the walk and as I was set down on the other side of the doors. I couldn’t see anyone else in the room. There wasn’t much that I could do other than wait since I didn’t even want to attempt to get up. The sound of them leaving was ridiculously loud in my ears and sent a chill down my spine. There was another door that caught my eye on the other side of the room but, it looked like it was locked up tight.

I ended up waiting for an unknown amount of time since there wasn’t a single clock in the room for me to look at. It could have been hours since they had left me. There didn’t seem to be any sign of anyone else anywhere the room I was in and it made me feel uneasy about what they were planning to do. They could have shown up at any time but, they hadn’t. It was only making me want to get out of this place even more than I already did.

“I’m sorry for leaving you to sit on the cold floor for so long but, I had to get your information from your rescuers.” The doctor apologized as he came through the locked door. “Let’s get you up on the table and looked over.”

I didn’t really know how to feel about the doctor since he seemed to be very all over the place. He might have been someone that was actually good instead of being quiet and ignoring the fact that I wasn’t in the best condition. There was going to be a lot that he was probably going to be doing to me that would prove otherwise but, it was still up in the air at this point.

He was gentle as he picked me up and I could hear him make a sound that didn’t mean anything good. It didn’t seem like he was happy about something but, I couldn’t tell what. There was a lot that was wrong with me at this point and I didn’t want to deal with any of this anymore. The fact that he was still being careful with me even though he didn’t have to was a small comfort. Maybe it was just him being him.

“There we go. I do hope that you’ll cooperate with me so we can get this done as quickly and painlessly as possible,” he said quietly.

I still didn’t fully know what he was going to do but, it felt nice to finally be off of the floor. He seemed to be trying to be careful as possible to not hurt me. It was strange to have someone trying to be nice. There was a lot of other things that would probably prove that he was actually on my side. The fact that he was being kind was definitely helping him a bit more than the others.

“Most of your wounds are internal from what I’ve been told. I do hope you can forgive me if it seems a bit intrusive,” he said gently.

There wasn’t a way that I could have said anything since my throat still didn’t work right. I was glad that he was going slow so I could see everything that he was doing even if I didn’t want him anywhere near my wounds. He didn’t say anything about my sudden stillness at his first brush but, was even more gentle. It was a bit easier since I didn’t have to guess about what he was going to do. The feeling of having the injuries agitated wasn’t something that I ever wanted to feel and it was going to be happening for awhile.

I shuddered after he walked over to his notes. He had an apologetic look on his face but, it didn’t make me feel any better about what he did. There was going to be a lot of things that would need to be done in order to make me feel better. The doctor seemed to be unhappy about everything that he had found and he was going to have a harder time trying to fix it. It was going to be tough to get me to take any medicine.

“You’re not going to be able to do anything like jumping or running for awhile. I while have them give you an oral antibiotic so you don’t get any kind of infection,” he explained. “The last thing I have to do is give you a vaccination like the rest of the pets are given when they come into our care. It should also help take care of your throat since it’s a bit difficult to have a pet that can’t make a sound.”

I shivered and whimpered as he pulled out a big needle. There really wasn’t anything that I could have done to get away from him. He didn’t pay attention to the fact that I was terrified of what was happening. It was difficult to keep from falling off the table as he got closer to me and reached out for one of my limbs. The doctor seemed to not care about my precarious position. He managed to catch one of my arms and stick the needle in before I could do anything. My vision faded to black as he pushed the plunger down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the handler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and let me know what you think.

When I came to again, I was in another cage. It was bigger than the one in the truck and had blankets and pillows everywhere. I also noticed that my throat wasn’t as sore as it had been earlier. There still was no way that I was going to talk when they could just as easily take my voice away again. They would have to force me to speak if they wanted to get me to make any kind of noise.

There wasn’t anyone around me at the moment which gave me a bit to recover from having a giant needle stuck in my arm. It hurt but, it was manageable. I hoped that it wouldn’t end up interfering with anything that I would have to do once they found out that I was awake. They were sure to jump on the chance to start whatever their plan was as quick as possible. The fact that they had picked me out of all the other people that had been wondering the streets and probably wouldn’t have been missed was still very baffling.

They were even taking care of me better than what I had been on my own. It was strange for me to think that they were giving me a better place to sleep than what I had at my house. There was something wrong with complete strangers that were basically giving me a better life than I had before. I didn’t understand how they were capable of giving me better things than what I had before.

It seemed like they were trying to make me want to change my mind about what they were going to do to me. I didn’t know what to really think about their strange way of brainwashing me into thinking that this was okay. There was also a strange sense of comfort from being warm and well taken care of. This was something that I wasn’t used to. My brain wracked itself in order to figure out what was going on and what was happening to me.

“You’re finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep the rest of the night away,” a familiar voice excitedly said. “I’ve got to give you the med and make sure you eat enough.”

“Who are you?” My voice sounded raspy and my throat was still slightly sore.

“No one told you that I would be your handler. My name is Machi and you’ll get used to having me around soon enough,” he answered.

“I shouldn’t be here. My family is probably out looking for me,” I almost begged.

“They don’t care about you and haven’t for a long time. You’re just in denial about it since they’re the only ones that you’ve ever known,” Machi responded. “The moment you came into our care, we looked into your background to make sure you weren’t someone important. All you’ve been through is horrendous.”

My mouth froze in place as I tried to take in what he said. There was no way that he could be right about anything. My family had to be looking for me. I couldn’t have just been abandoned and left to suffer with strangers that would probably end up killing me. They had to still care about me even though I wasn’t doing much with my life.

“You have to be lying,” I muttered.

“I’m not and you know it,” Machi replied.

“They would never just leave me in some unknown place with people like you.” I could tell that he wasn’t going to keep arguing with me and shut my mouth. There was going to be a lot of issues if they wanted anything to do with my mind.

“It’ll get easier as the training goes on. We’ll all be here caring for you and helping you get through each training exercise that you’ll be put through,” he said carefully. 

I watched somewhat numbly as he brought a silver bowl over to me and set it down. They really were set on treating me like a dog instead of a person. It was probably still going to be better than freezing to death in some dark alley without anyone actually caring about me. This might be a better place for me than where ever I was looking before all of this had happened.

“All that’s in the bowl is a special mix of your meds and the beginning meal for all of the pets that come into our care,” Machi explained.

The food didn’t look all that good but, I couldn’t disagree with the fact that I hadn’t ate for awhile. It was weird to have to eat out of a dog dish. There was no way that I would be able to stay clean while eating from the bowl. I could feel the other male’s eyes on me and I leaned down to try to get a bite.

I was surprised that it tasted as good as it did. Nothing that I had before could compare to what they were giving me and I didn’t know how to feel about the fact that they were treating me better than I did still. It was difficult to keep myself from pigging out with the rest of food. There wasn’t as much as I would have liked but, I was still filling up. The sound of laughter was apparent as I finished off my small meal.

“Good to know that you have this good of an appetite. That’s a good sign for later when you get to the actual thing that you’ll be eating,” he laughed. “I’ll have to let the boss know to up your serving since you’re eating like a large pet instead of a small one like we originally thought you would.”

“As long as it tastes good,” I responded tiredly.

“I’ll keep that in mind for your next meal,” Machi said gently.

“Can I be left alone now?” The whine left my mouth before I could do anything about it.

I watched as he nodded and grabbed the bowl. It didn’t take him long to leave me alone. The feeling of being full was one that I hadn’t felt very often which made this a nice change. There wasn’t a lot that I could do again since they were trying to allow me time to recover without any interruptions. My body seemed to melt into the blankets as my eyes slowly drifted shut. Rest definitely sounded good after getting filled to the brim and decided to follow what my body wanted.


End file.
